Known as a conventional laser processing apparatus is one disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the laser processing apparatus disclosed in this publication, a laser head is disposed above a stage for mounting a subject to be processed, such that the emitting direction of laser light emitted from the laser head is perpendicular to the stage.
Such a configuration is employed because, when the laser head is disposed such that the laser light emitting direction is parallel to the stage, a reflecting mirror is necessary for emitting the laser light perpendicularly to the stage, which complicates the structure. Further, since the reflecting mirror receives the laser light, there is a fear of thermal distortions occurring in the reflecting mirror, thereby changing characteristics of the laser light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-245675